bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Lhikan
Lhikan was a Ta-Matoran. He would become the leader of the Toa Mangai and creator of the Toa Metru. He ultimately became a Turaga of Fire. He sacrificed himself to protect Vakama from a deadly shadow blast from Makuta Teridax. He did this because he believed in Vakama and the other Toa Metru. History Matoran Little is known about Lhikan's life as a Matoran, except that he was a Crafter, and that Dume might have had a hand in his becoming a Toa. Dume, as a Toa, also saved Lhikan from an accident around 17,000 years ago. Toa Before Metru Nui Lhikan]] 7,000 years before the Great Cataclysm, Lhikan was a novice Toa serving on an island fortress besieged by Frostelus. The day before the fortress' treasure - the Makoki Stone - was to be moved to a safer location, two Dark Hunters, Vezok and Hakann, successfully stole the stone. The next day, the Frostelus overran the fortress and wiped out the Toa, with the exception of Lhikan. Protector of Metru Nui 3,000 years later, Lhikan came to Metru Nui as part of a team of eleven Toa that included Toa Nidhiki, Toa Tuyet, Toa Naho and four Toa of Ice. Their goal was to stop the Kanohi Dragon that the Dark Hunters had unleashed on the city. Once the beast was defeated, Lhikan helped deport the dragon to Roodaka's home island, Xia. The Toa then stayed as the city's protectors, with Lhikan having a home in Ta-Metru. He also showed great teamwork with Nidhiki in defeating Tuyet. By the time of the war with the Dark Hunters a thousand years afterwards, Lhikan had become known for his brave leadership and became the chief commander of the Toa in the war. When Nidhiki betrayed the Toa and helped the Dark Hunters lay a trap, Lhikan discovered his treachery and planned to set up a counter-trap. However, Hakann, who was now with the Dark Hunters, caught him and bargained for the Hunters' freedom, offering the Makoki Stone in exchange. Remembering many years ago how his teammates had given their lives to protect the stone, he agreed - adding the condition that the Hunters take Nidhiki with them. Lhikan's actions won the war for the Toa, and Lhikan expelled Nidhiki and all the Dark Hunters from the city. Creating the Toa Metru Another 2,000 years later, Toa such as Naho were being sent out on missions by Turaga Dume (Teridax in disguise), the city's leader, from which they never returned until only Lhikan was left. He became suspicious of the city's leader, Turaga Dume, and when two Dark Hunters showed up in the city - one of them being Nidhiki (who was now mutated into an insectoid monster) - he became worried. He decided to steal six Toa Stones from the Great Temple, charge them with his Toa Energy, and give them to six Matoran of different Metrus. Nokama, Onewa, Whenua, Matau, Nuju, and Vakama. However, just as soon as he finished this task he was captured by the Dark Hunters and secretly thrown into a hidden prison, only having time to warn Vakama to save "the heart of Metru Nui". While Lhikan was in prison, the Matoran brought the Toa Stones to the Great Temple, where they were transformed into the Toa Metru. This transformation drained Lhikan's power, turning him from a Toa to a Turaga. Turaga and Death Three of the Toa Metru - Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju - were later arrested by Vahki and thrown in Lhikan's jail cell, though he disguised himself so none of the three could recognize him. There, he helped the three discover their mask powers by giving them seemingly pointless tasks to perform and learn from; Nuju's activation of his telekinesis power in particular allowed them to escape. Meeting up with the other Toa, Lhikan revealed his identity and asked if "the heart of Metru Nui" was safe; Vakama thought he had meant himself, but Lhikan clarified that he meant the Matoran. The group then discovered the true Turaga Dume lying unconscious in a Matoran Pod and hurried to confront the impersonator. They discovered that Teridax had been the one posing as Turaga Dume, and as he put the Great Spirit Mata Nui to sleep, the Toa Metru and Turaga Lhikan raced to escape with as many Matoran as they could. Teridax gave chase and Vakama went to face him alone, though Lhikan slipped away and followed. By the time Lhikan got there, both Teridax and Vakama were stuck in slow-motion due to the effects of the Vahi and Teridax was launching a deadly attack that Vakama wouldn't be able to dodge. Lhikan quickly jumped in the way of the blast, but it overpowered his Kanohi Hau's shield and blew him away, fatally injuring him. Lhikan thanked Vakama and spoke of his pride in fighting beside him and gave his mask to Vakama. After this, Lhikan died. On Mata Nui, after the Toa Metru became Turaga upon awakening the Matoran from their slumber in Matoran Pods, Takua showed Vakama that Jaller's Kanohi Komau had been broken. Vakama then replaced it with Lhikan's Noble Hau. After his death, Lhikan was sent to the Red Star and was revived. Alternate Timelines An alternate timeline shown to Lesovikk by Karzahni using the Kanohi Olisi showed that Lhikan and the older Toa would eventually have met up, and Lhikan would have been offered to join Lesovikk's team, had all of Lesovikk's teammates not been killed in battle with Zyglak. In another alternate timeline that Takanuva visited, Lhikan was killed by Tuyet and Nidhiki working together, which led to all Toa becoming an army of villains whose only opponents were the Brotherhood of Makuta and Dark Hunters. Legacy The Toa Metru, particularly Vakama, did not want Lhikan to be forgotten, so they made some monuments in Lhikan's memory. When traveling to and from the island of Mata Nui, the Toa christened their transports the Lhikan I and the Lhikan II, respectively. Upon waking the Matoran on Mata Nui, they found that the mask of a Ta-Matoran named Jaller had broken. As a replacement, Vakama gave him Lhikan's Noble Hau, which changed into the shape of a standard Great Hau. Once awakened, the Matoran had no memory of Metru Nui. Not wanting to remind them of a home they may never see, but also not wanting Lhikan forgotten, Vakama invented tales of a Matoran named "Lhii" that were based on Lhikan's adventures. Lhii was said to be the island's greatest lava surfer, and was "in the clan of Jaller" (subtly referencing the fact that Jaller wore Lhikan's old mask). According to the tales, Lhii had died some time ago in a lava surfing accident. After the tales of Metru Nui were told, the Matoran understood that "Lhii" was actually Toa Lhikan. One thousand years after his death, the Mask of Life brought the Toa Inika's knowledge of Lhikan to life. The illusion of Lhikan was impressed with the Toa Metru's successors, but warned them to go back. When he was challenged by Jaller, he admitted: "I would not abandon such a vital quest, but then, look what happened to me". He then disappeared, allowing the Toa to proceed. Personality Lhikan was a courageous leader like most Toa of Fire. He was responsible and took his duty very seriously. Unlike most other Toa of Fire, Lhikan was practical and experienced enough to know not to challenge impossible odds. As a Turaga, Lhikan became a wise and insightful, yet humble mentor to the Toa Metru by teaching them to follow thier own destiny by learning to teach themselves as he wants them focus that their roles as protectors of the Matoran instead of living up to his legacy as his faith in the Toa Metru is soo unshakable that they are already crafting a legacy of their own. Powers & Tools As a Ta-Matoran, Lhikan possessed inaccessible Elemental Fire powers; this manifested in the form of a natural resistance to heat and fire. As a Toa, Lhikan wore a Great Kanohi Hau, the Mask of Shielding. This mask allowed him to defend against any physical attack he was aware of; this Hau was an exotic version of the mask that had a different shape than Tahu's. His weapons were two Fire Greatswords, which could combine to make a glider board which he could stand on and fly. He could also use this board as a large shield, which he learned to throw with great accuracy. Lhikan also had full access to his Fire elemental powers, allowing him to create, control, and absorb fire and heat. He was also extremely skilled in combat as a Toa, Nihdiki once commenting that he was worth six Toa in a fight. After he became a Turaga, Lhikan's Great Hau became a Noble Hau, which worked the same way but provided a weaker shield. His powers over Fire were also weakened. Additionally, his Fire Greatswords shrank into a small shield. When his shield was broken by Teridax, Lhikan died and gave his noble Kanohi Hau to Vakama, which was later given to Jaller. Set Information Toa Lhikan and Kikanalo *Toa Lhikan was released in 2004. *The set number was 8811. *The set contained 214 pieces. In the storyline, Lhikan and Kikanalo have never had any connection. Turaga Lhikan *A minimalist promotional set was released in Europe with packets of Duracell batteries that greatly resembled Turaga Lhikan. It was released in 2006. *The set number was 7216. *The set contained 22 pieces. *It was originally called just "Golden Good Guy" until Greg Farshtey confirmed it to be Lhikan. ,Gallery TuragaLhikan.jpg|The Turaga Lhikan mini-set. Toa_Lhikan_in_movie_form.jpg|Lhikan as he appears in BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui. Eric13.jpg|Concept art for Lhikan's Noble Hau. (by Eric Hilleary) Eric14.jpg|Concept art for Turaga Lhikan. (by Eric Hilleary) 1152x86478.png|Statue of Toa Lhikan. Trivia *The 300 Toa that Lhikan led in the Toa/Dark Hunter War were also considered his team. *Lhikan was voiced by Michael Dobson in the second movie. Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' - Mentioned only *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' *''Dark Mirror'' - Mentioned only External Links *Building instructions for Toa Lhikan de:Lhikan fi:Lhikan pl:lhikan Category:2004 Category:Metru Nui Category:Regular Sets Category:Revived Beings Category:Hau Wearers